User blog:WarpyNeko930/Top Ten Characters Warpy Thinks Deserve More Fights
Howdy! I'm Warpy! Warpy The Neko! You're new to the blog post, aren't? Well, in this one, Warpy's gonna give off a list of characters that would be terrific to use in DB, and should probably get more matchups! And because I'm so generous, I'll give some opponent ideas! Number 1: Nathan Drake it's the number one treasure hunter from the Uncharted series! With this guy's snarky attitude and barrels of cool guns, it's hard to believe this guy hasn't been in as many battles as you think he would! And that's exactly why I think he would be really fun to use in DB! And why not use him against these fine opponents * Katniss Everdeen *Edward Kenway *Chris Redfield *Leon Kennedy Number 2: Doom Guy Okay Okay, so I know that The Meta has been getting more and more fights as of late, but that doesn't mean he's still 100% Known. He's still pretty obscure as a character, so I wanted to shed some light on him and give off a few more good opponents. Meta is a beast with unmatched durability, high skill, and knack for murder. * Deadpool *Terminator *Alucard *Carnage Number 3: Zarya Eyyyyy Muscles Waifu! Seriously, this girl practically screams "Put me in a fight to the death." Russian, Muscular, and she has got an enormous Particle Canon! Why isn't she fighting everyone? Nevertheless, have some opponents. * Zangief * Coco Adel * SAW * Yang Xiao Long Number 4: Juri Han Put this girl in more fights or so help me Not only is Juri Han the best Street Fighter girl, she's also got really powerful LEGS! These babies will BREAK YOU. She's also crazy, and attractive, and her flirty personality makes her a cool opponent for anyone! Like- * Jinx (LoL) * Sanji (One Piece) *Akame (Akame Ga Kill) Number 5: Ezio Auditore da Firenze This guy is HUGE in Ubisoft's Games, and he practically took over the series for most of it. With 4 Games to his name and DLC Devoted to how he ended up, this guy is an absolute Bad-Ass. Hidden Knives, Swords, Guns, Crossbow...and so much skill with them all that it hurts! He's a master thief, stealth man, and weapons expert, so why doesn't he have battles? Probably because of AC's Reputation. * Black Widow *The Spy *Widowmaker *Sam Fisher *Aiden Pierce *Erron Black *John Marston Number 6: Poison Ivy Yes, indeed Gentlemen and Ladies, the Plant Fatale from Batman. It's a bit of a wonder how few battles this Green Goddess lacks. I mean, 4? C'mon people. Ivy's perfect for DB! She's got a fair share of Offensive and Defensive abilities ranging from plants to seduction. She can cover entire cities, charm people with toxins, poison people with a kiss or touch...seriously, let's get her train rolling. *Electro *Cole McGrath *Batman Girls Battle Royale (Featuring Talia al Ghul, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Lady Shiva) *Leo (Fire Emblem) Number 7: Leone The Kitty Assassin from Akame Ga Kill! With regenerative abilities! It's kind of amazing how few battles this feline has. With martial arts, the will of a lion, and the speed of lightning, she deserves a few more battles. Like for example- *Bigby Wolf *Tifa Lockhart *Tracer *Blair Number 8: Spike Spiegel This is a No Brainer. C'mon now, it's obvious, you don't need me to say it. *Kiritsugu Emiya *Nathan Drake *James Bonde *John Marston Number 9: Umbreon The Moonlight Pokemon! The (Objectively STFU) best Eeveelution! With it's Moon Based abilities and high defenses, this Pokemon is just itching to be used! Against who, though? Well, how about- * Moon Knight * Batman * Blake Belladonna Number 10: Rider Medusa The Honor-Fueled Rider-Class servant of the Fate series! Rider is a lesser known and popular character, but damn it, she's cool. She's got chains, a pegasus, and a Ghost Rider style stare! It's foolproof, so let's make her a bit more popular dudes. * Ghost Rider * Kurapika *Camilla *Medusa Gorgon Category:Blog posts